I Want To Fall In Love With You
by MissFictionPrincess
Summary: A collection of 10/Rose oneshots.
1. Singing in the Rain

**It's SUMMER! This means I have time to write! Woooo! Okay, now that that's over...This is going to be a collection of oneshots. I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Doctor Who or the song.**

**Singing in the Rain**

After spending a full day running from aliens, the Doctor and Rose were exhausted. It was getting late and the sun was setting. Rose had her arm slung around the Doctor's waist, leaning into his side. She looked like she was about to fall asleep. The Doctor had an arm around her shoulders and was absentmindedly stroking her shoulder with his thumb. This was certainly not helping Rose stay awake, though it was comforting and felt nice.

They walked slowly back to the TARDIS. Rose felt something wet land on her cheek. She looked up and a raindrop landed on her nose.

"Doctor, it's raining." She said.

"That's okay! It's not raining hard…it's barely drizzling." He answered brightly.

No sooner had he said that than it was pouring. Torrents of water were falling from the sky, soaking the pair completely. Rose glared. The Doctor on the other hand looked positively delighted. His hair was plastered to his face and his clothes were dripping wet but he seemed overjoyed.

"It's raining!" He said, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"I know." Rose said, trying to shield herself from the water.

"Oooh! Guess what? I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain, what a glorious feelin', I'm happy again!" He sang.

Rose giggled. He could be such a kid sometimes. She decided to join in.

"I'm laughing at clouds, so dark up above, the sun's in my heart and I'm ready for love!" They sang together.

They looked at each other and smiled. Most people would be running out of the rain but not them. They were singing and totally happy about it. The Doctor brushed Rose's wet hair out of her face and smiled down at her. He didn't think he could stop himself anymore. He had to do it. He had to kiss Rose. So he did. Nothing long or mushy just a you're-my-best-friend-in-the-entire-universe kiss. Rose's eyes flew up to meet his, unsure if that had just happened or not.

"I love you, Rose." He said quietly.

She hugged him. "I love you too, Doctor."

He beamed. "Let the stormy clouds chase, everyone from the place, come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face!"

Rose joined in with his singing. "I walk down the lane, with a happy refrain, just singin', singin' in the rain!" They ran back to the TARDIS hand-in-hand laughing. By the time they got there, the rain had stopped and the sun was breaking through the clouds, shining down on the two people the universe could never split up.

**The review button is calling your name. If you listen you can hear it calling "Review! Review! Please!" Listen to it. It knows all.**


	2. The Scarier the Better

**Hellooo! I'm updating! I hope you like it! Also, if you have any ideas you'd like to suggest for this collection, feel free! I'll make sure to credit you at the beginning of the chapter!**

**The Scarier the Better**

It was getting late and it had been a long day. Literally. A day on this planet was 36 hours. Rose wasn't used to staying awake for that long. All she wanted to do was relax and do something that required no energy such as watch a movie.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" Rose said, yawning.

"Oooh, yeah! Can we watch The Lion King?" He said excitedly.

"But we've watched that five times in the last two days."

"I know but it's my favorite!"

"What about a scary movie?" Rose said.

"Hmmm. Okay…I guess."

Rose looked at him mischievously. "Oh don't tell me you're scared, Doctor." She said, teasing him.

"Who me? Scared? Never!" He didn't look so sure.

"I was thinking we could watch…Paranormal Activity."

"Y-yeah. Okay."

Rose decided not to tease him about how scared he sounded. They walked to the movie room and sat on one of the far too comfy couches. The Doctor looked back at the DVD player in annoyance and pointed his sonic screwdriver. The movie played instantly.

It started out alright, both of them watching it like regular people. Soon, however, Rose's face was barely visible as she hid against the Doctor's chest. He was just as terrified but he was better at hiding it. After all, he was expected to be the one who protected Rose. _Wait…did that shadow just move? Vashta Nerada! No wait…that was just the light._ See? Way too scary.

Rose glanced at the screen. She had a death grip on his hand. They both watched as the demon attacked the people who were screaming. Rose was curled into his side, hiding again. Aliens and creatures from other planets were nothing. This movie was petrifying.

"Okay, you were right! I want to watch The Lion King!" Rose said.

The Doctor turned around and pointed his sonic screwdriver. There were a few sparks and then The Lion King came on.

"Never. Again." Rose said, her death grip on the Doctor's hand loosening.

Half was through The Lion King, Rose fell asleep slumped against the Doctor's shoulder. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Rose." He whispered. He figured it was a perfect time to tell her that since she couldn't hear. She smiled a little though and snuggled closer to him. She looked peaceful, all thoughts of that horrible movie gone. And that's how it should be.

**Please review because you're cool like that. :)**


	3. Hysterics

**Hello good and faithful readers! I present to you…the update! Enjoy as if it were ice cream. And if you don't like ice cream…there's something wrong with you. :) Also, DarlingDracorex came up with the idea for this oneshot which was just going to be…a oneshot but I decided to add it to the collection. I will stop rambling in 3, 2, 1. Okay I'm done. No wait, I made a rhyme! Now I'm done.**

**Hysterics**

The Doctor and Rose narrowly avoided certain death on a seemingly daily basis. This was not due to the fact that they were constantly being chased by aliens but also to the fact that the Doctor was awful at flying the TARDIS. Really it's his fault that they're getting in all sorts of trouble. He rarely lands them where they want to go. But he also likes to blame it on Rose. What with her smile and her hand in his, how is supposed to stay focused. Yup, it's definitely her fault.

"Where to, Miss Tyler?" He said running around the console.

"Oh, I dunno…anywhere. Everywhere." _As long as I'm with you. _She thought.

He smiled at her, the sheer happiness was evident. He flipped a switch and the TARDIS lurched into the vortex causing them to fall to the floor. The Doctor fell flat on his back and Rose landed on top of him. They were both laughing for no apparent reason. Rose couldn't breathe because she was laughing so hard. They laughed until it hurt. After several minutes, their laughter subsided into giggles and then ceased all together.

Rose looked down at him. "Hello." She said with a smile.

"Hello." He said back, grinning up at her.

She noticed she was lying on top of him and blushed. She made a move to get off but he stopped her. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that he didn't want her to move. He wanted her to stay right where she was mostly because he liked the feeling of being this close to Rose. He liked how she was blushing a very dark shade of pink which made her look more adorable than usual. He liked how she was running her fingers through his hair and wait, when had she started doing that? And since when was he partial to…hair ruffling? She seemed to be unaware she was doing this and he decided not to embarrass her by pointing it out. Besides, it felt nice.

He figured if they sat on the floor for too long it would get a bit weird so he helped Rose up off the floor. She didn't seem to be finished though. She pulled him over to the jump seat and pushed down. He looked shocked and didn't have a clue as to what exactly was going on. Before he could form any sort of coherent thoughts, Rose was snogging him senseless. And it was fantastic. She was running her fingers through his hair again. He tried to suppress the soft moan that threatened to escaped his lips but failed miserably.

Rose smiled. She pulled back to look at him. He was staring at her with a dazed look like he had no idea what had just happened, his hair in messy disarray. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Well c'mon! Let's go!" She said happily.

"…Right." He said staring off into nothingness.

Rose was very happy with herself. She had just rendered him speechless. The Doctor…speechless! Who would've thought she'd see the day! He walked to the door and opened it. They hadn't landed where he thought they had. They were in France. The Eiffel Tower was glittering in the distance.

"Well, take what you're given." He said to himself as he turned to Rose. "Fancy dinner in Paris?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah!" She said, watching his face break into a grin.

"Allons-y!" He said as they ran out the door.

**If you have not watched David's hair getting ruffed on FNP, go watch it. Frankie is a lucky girl. Anyway, review because I said so! :)**


	4. Of Days Off, Best Friends and The Beatle

**Hello everybody! First, if you'd like to make suggestions of cute things that could become chapters in this collection please leave it in a review or PM. I'll make sure to mention you if I use your idea. Second, I'm trying to write another fic which includes some Truth or Dare. I'm rubbish at thinking of truths and dares so if you're good at that, HELP! It would be very much appreciated and I will make sure to credit all those that contribute. But besides that, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Of Days Off, Best Friends and The Beatles**

After one failed attempt at seeing Elvis in concert, the Doctor decided he would take Rose to see The Beatles instead. He was quite confident he could land them in the general vicinity but those things never seem to go as planned. He really wanted to give Rose a day off though and he just hoped it wouldn't end with face-eating television monsters.

"So, where we going today, Doctor?" Rose asked smiling up at him.

"Weeelll, I thought we might go see The Beatles." He said flipping some switches which Rose was pretty sure didn't do anything.

"Oh I love The Beatles!" She said beaming.

"Yeah, I just figured after the Wire and all…mind as well see _someone_ in concert, right?"

"Allons-y!" Rose said as she ran out the door. The Doctor stopped for a second, admiring how brilliant that word was especially when she was saying it.

As it turned out, there was some alien causing trouble once again and they had to stop it before it well…ate everything. You see, it was a giant moth-like creature that had been chewing holes in just about everything. It took the better part of an hour to stop it.

"C'mon!" Rose said pulling the Doctor's arm. "We're gonna be late!"

When they finally arrived, the concert was nearly over.

"Aw, we missed most of it." Rose said frowning.

"But once again you've defended the Earth from certain peril!" He said cheerfully.

"Doctor, it was a moth."

"Right…yeah. But hey, The Beatles!"

They sang along to everything quite a bit of fun doing so. Another song started and Rose was instantly reminded of the Doctor. I Want to Hold Your Hand. Rose looked up at him. He was smiling and watching the concert happily. Really she just wanted to hug him and never let go. He was absolutely adorable. He seemed to notice that she was staring at him. He grinned down at her and offered a hand. Rose took it, locking their fingers together. She leaned into his side contentedly.

The Doctor started to tell Rose any and all trivia facts about The Beatles. He also seemed to be quite enthusiastic about the song that was currently being played.

"And ya know what else? This song is perfect because we're never _not_ holding hands! It's brilliant! And it's exactly the sort of song that perfectly describes what I…" Was he just about to say 'feel about you'? Yup. Good thing he didn't or-

"What you what, Doctor?" Rose was looking up at him, trying to find her answer in his dark brown eyes. He was good at keeping it hidden though…too good.

"Um…" He mumbled as he tugged at his ear awkwardly.

"Go on."

"What I…Rose I can't say it! You'll laugh! It's silly!"

"I promise I won't laugh." She tried to be serious but a less-than-serious grin was spreading across her face.

"I was going to say…well let's just say that I was going to say something else but I've decided that 'I love you' sums it up just fine. Although, I know you're going to laugh because that's absolutely ridiculous."

Rose stared. "That's…" She threw her arms around him, abandoning her previous thought. "I love you too, Doctor."

He hugged her back and smiled. It was one of those hugs that lasted too long for "just friends." They didn't even notice that the concert was over and people were leaving until they let go of each other.

"We missed the end." Rose giggled.

"Weeelll, we could go meet them."

"Really?"

"Yup!" He popped the 'p' and waved his psychic paper in the air.

"Allons-y!" And for the second time in one day he marveled at how much more beautiful that word was when she said it. In fact, everything was more beautiful with Rose in it. She took his hand and ran off to meet The Beatles with her best friend.

**So…I hope you liked it! Review because it is extremely important. And if you have suggestions of cute things for this story or good truths and dares, sharing is caring. :)**


	5. Comfy Cozy

**Sorry for the longish delay in updates. But thank you for reading! Enjoy.**

**Comfy Cozy**

Rose sat on the jump seat while the Doctor walked around pushing buttons and attempting to look impressive. He was wearing his glasses which were perched on the end of his nose. He liked to think those glasses made him look smarter. They did but they also made him look…_Gorgeous? Beautiful? Adorable? Wonderfully geeky? What exactly was he aiming for, driving her crazy? _ Rose thought as she glanced over at him. It wasn't fair. People shouldn't be allowed to be so oblivious to their effects on other people.

The Doctor was not oblivious to Rose's subtle reaction to his, dare he say devilishly handsome good looks. Nope. Her temperature had raised 2 degrees and her heart rate had increased .78 beats per minute. And she had that deer in the headlights look plastered to her face which was sort of a dead giveaway. Not that he minded. It wasn't intentional but it was appreciated.

"Rose, I was thinking we could go act out more Shakespeare…we just got to the good part."

Rose snapped out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh, uh, can we read Harry Potter instead?" She was really looking forward to reading more, it was just getting good.

"Sure! And then we can-" He was blathering on and Rose wasn't really paying much attention to his speech. She was too busy paying attention to the way he was reaffixing his glasses onto his face.

"Well come on!" He said, pulling her down the hall as she followed him, giggling.

They were soon sitting on the couch and the Doctor was reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Rose was listening intently as he read. Her head rested on his shoulder. She was so comfortable sitting there listening to the Doctor's voice. She found herself blinking sleep away.

"Rose? I can stop if you're tired."

Her only response was to snuggle into his side. He smiled down at her affectionately. Rose shivered. He shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around her. She listened to his hearts beat and sighed in contentment, snuggling into the jacket and breathing him in. They had long since abandoned all thoughts of the book and were now focused on each other.

The Doctor held Rose in a warm hug and was stroking her hair gently. She had an arm wrapped around his middle and was leaning into his side, her head lying against his chest. He realized she was asleep and leaned down to kiss her forehead gently.

"Sweet dreams, Rose." He whispered into her hair.

He realized his jacket was no longer wrapped around her but that she was currently hugging it as she snuggled expertly into his arms. He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around them both. That's when he fell asleep too, Rose in his arms and his head resting on top of hers, comfy cozy with his best friend.

**Please review because reviews = love = happiness = me updating sooner :)**


End file.
